Many wave and water recreation devices and system exist. One example of this device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,771 to Hill.
The device taught in Hill is a wave-forming device including a rotatable container of water and a power source for rotating the container. A water-shaping aerofoil structure is disposed in the container for shaping the body of water. The wave-forming device is also provided adjacent to and trailing the aerofoil structure, and includes an inclined surface. The aerofoil structure and wave-forming device together form a surfable wave upon rotation of the body of water in the container. Transparent structures may be used to enable spectators to view, from the side or underside, a surfer riding a wave form on the wave-forming device. It is noted that according to the structure taught in Hill, the entire container of water rotates. This expands large amounts of energy and mechanical appurtenances in order to accelerate and maintain the entire container sufficiently in such that a wave can be formed and operated. The structure taught in Hill provides no means or provision for a continuous circuit of fluid flow including a vertical component of fluid velocity.
Other examples of wave forming devices or water features adapted for riders to ride, include those disclosed in United States Published Application Number 2006260697 to Lochtefeld and International Patent Application Number WO2007/047000 to McFarland, although neither of these devices are particularly close to that of the present application.
The above-mentioned wave generation designs all have their shortcomings. The present invention is designed to create an improved wave generating device to help overcome the disadvantages of the existing art.
Some benefits include:                Energy efficient. The angular momentum and differential head pressure energies of the water are conserved by use of a contained or uncontained concentric annulus for a pumping circuit.        Simple design. No required grates, gateways, channels, gears, chains, belts, etc. Reliable. For example, can use only one moving part (disc or impeller) for a 30 meter diameter bowl.        Low power usage. Can operate on one hydraulic motor powered with biodiesel.        Simple land based design. Make a hole, install three basic components.        Simple portable or barge design. Can be factory made and shipped anywhere.        Safety. Deeper water than other simulated standing wave machines. Minimized need for “padding”. No highly concentrated high-force water streams that can cause injury or entrapment. Although the word “safety” is used, as with all activities and water sports, accidents that can cause serious injury or death or drowning can occur, and all precautions must be taken seriously.        Multiple riders can ride at the same time (if the unit is big enough)        Capable of forming one or multiple tubes and lip and other trick features with simple removable and changeable optional attachments.        Scaleable. The same unit can make small waves or huge waves (10 meter standing wave is possible).        Multiple devices can be connected together in any number to create a ride or race course that can as long as desired.        
All of these features are important to create an improved means of divergence and improving water sports skills and equipment testing and design, in particular for the sport of surfing. This all adds to more challenges and conveniences for the consumer.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge of the art in any other country or jurisdiction.